


Enough

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlet for the prompt "Shockwave - the rewards of loyalty." Megatron isn't always lavish with rewards - but what he does give is entirely enough for Shockwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

It wasn't much of a reward.

Or at least, no one else would think so. Not after stellar cycles of hiding, of pretending, of covering himself in bland inoffensive colors and shifting his very form itself to better resemble something he loathed.

The others would never demand more, of course. They would never demand anything. Not of Megatron. The Decepticon leader bestowed what he chose to bestow, and nothing else.

But they would feel cheated by so little, all the same.

Most would keep it quiet. Particularly insufferable fools would howl at the insult when they thought Megatron's back was turned. And someone like Starscream - his antlers twitched in distaste at the thought - might even whine about it when Megatron was sure to hear.

Not Shockwave.

It was cleansing enough to kneel before his leader, finally wearing his true form, the gray of his disguise fading to the deep purple of his real paint.

Purple - the color of his lord's brand.

The only color he would ever wear again.

It was more than enough for Shockwave, far more than he would ever need, to hear his lord bid him rise... and praise his long stellar cycles of loyalty aloud.


End file.
